


Weekend Away

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain has grand ideas for otherwise incredibly simple affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3-part fic that got started from a prompt on tumblr.

“So… can ya spit it out and stop wastin’ time?” Brady inquired, not at all oblivious to Owain hiding something - his sweating and the distinct lack of dramatic gestures, probably due to having his hands behind his back, being good indications.

“…Don’t you want to have your tea first?” the myrmidon asked, now aware that his cover, or lack thereof, had been blown.

Brady sipped his elderberry tea, and looked Owain in the eyes, before sighing and then responding. “Owain… first ya actually sit down for teatime with me, then ya spend most of yer time nervously lookin’ around like yer spooked, and on top of it all, yer way of talking is too… normal. It’s obvious that yer hiding stuff.”

“I suppose lying has never been my forte, even worse when I need to hide stuff from you,” he noted, before putting his hands over the tea table, revealing two crumpled tickets to be the objects that his blushing self had been hiding.

Brady spat his tea upon recognizing them.

“Y’know… we’ve been to the hot springs along with the others before, but I had been wondering if you’d like to go there alone… well, not alone alone, per se, but with me, as a couple,” the myrmidon affirmed.

“What the everlovin’ heck?” Brady exclaimed, looking the entrance tickets over in disbelief.

“Ah, well, if you don’t want to, it’s fine,” the poet then spoke, preparing to shove them back into his pocket, but then being stopped by Brady’s hand over his.

“I-I do!” the priest declared, blushing even harder than his boyfriend was.

“Really?” the myrmidon asked, a smile appearing on his face. That smile, the smile that could lit up an entire room, the one Brady loved to see.

“Yeah. I don’t got yer way with words, so I didn’t know how to react, yeah?” he explained himself. “It’s just… so sweet of ya.”

Owain smiled even wider, now assuming his trademark heroic pose. ”Mission accomplished! Phase one of Operation Steam - completed!” he shouted.

”Ya named it?” Brady snorted, shaking his head; amused at the other man’s excitement.

“But of course! I name all of the important things in my life!” Owain declared, proudly beating his chest.

Brady wanted to punch and kiss his stupid face for that comment.


	2. Chapter 2

What could possibly be taking him this long? Was what Brady wanted to know. He’d been waiting for almost an hour now, wearing one of the traidtional yukatas of that realm while standing outside the main hub of the hot springs park. 

The trip there had been grueling and cold, even with the caravan his partner had arranged, and even if the bathrealm was a land of relaxation, getting there was another tale entirely.

It was ironic that they had to pack thick furs to even get there, as the path through the snow was a long one. Having arrived there, however, Brady had hoped the facilities there contained would relieve the stress away… If Owain ever came back from setting their travel packs in their cabin, that was.

Another oddity in the place, was that everyone who seemed to exit the main hub had the same hair color - a deep blue, with an almost purple hue… “Family trip thing,” Brady muttered, figuring that it couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“Oh, are we expecting?” one of the blue-haired individuals asked. Brady was about to yell at them for the rude comment… until he realized it was Owain who stood before him.

“Make like my pants and split! What business do ya have surprisin’ me like that, jerkface?” the priest said, his face now reddening. “And wazzat makin’ yer hair funky?" 

Owain chuckled at Brady’s reaction, before passing a hand through his own hair, before declaring. "This, my friend, is the fabled Twilight Gloaming! Given only to those of pure heart brave soul! Yet another mark that foretells my auspicious destiny!”

“Owain, everyone’s wearing it that color, ya dumb cat!” the priest exclaimed, pointing at a whole bunch of visitors who had it dyed that color.

“Argh! Well… It USED to be reserved for only the most select few, y'know?” the myrmidon eplained. “I was chosen to bear it, last time as well.”

“To be fair - though even I can’t believe it at times - yer a prince,” Brady noted, slouching even harder.

“Says the noble born who speaks like a street rat!” Owain retorted, but before Brady could flare up again, he inched closer, wrapping a necklace around his neck.

“I got this for you… see? We match!” he declared, opening the chest area of his yukata, showing that he, too, had a necklace just like the one he’d given Brady, with what looked like to be a bear claw wrapped between golden leaves that had small details resembling pillars of flame on them.

“Owain… thanks!” the man noted, leaning closer for a quick kiss, at this point not caring anymore about what others ‘might think’ of their affections, before pulling back to check his gift with more attention.

The necklace was honestly very gaudy, unwieldy, and too heavy, but it was a gift from Owain, and thus Brady would wear it with pride, giving the awkwardly-designed piece a small smile before looking back at the other man.

“So… about that whole 'hot spring’ deal. I just… I’m not sure I’m ready to prance around the hot water in the buff… not when there’s other melvins watchin’…” Brady admitted, hoping his boyfriend would understand.

Inching closer once again, Owain ruffled the priest’s hair, making it even messier than before, and then spoke. “Hush now, Brady of the thousand worries… I know you. That’s why I got us a special place near our cabin… For us and us alone! Well, by which I mean, for us together.”

Taking his mumbling boyfriend’s hand, the priest was then led to their cabin, and subsequently into the small but cozy hot spring they had outside of it. Both boys took of their clothes, now used to each other’s modesties - although Brady did get a small laugh out of the mismatch of colors between the hair Owain had on his head and elsewhere, now that he’d dyed it.

Sinking themselves in the warm water was just as good as they expected; specially so after the rough trip and the waiting around. The warmth seemed to ease their soreness and relax their muscles. Brady could almost let himself float away, as he leaned against the stony border, enjoying the peace and quiet of the coming night… almost too quiet for sharing a hot spring with Owain.

…And then it came. “Secret Technique: A New Typhoon of the Emblem!!" 

Brady was now completely soaked, caught by surprise by the other man’s special move. He knew he could never take Owain on… but this was not a real battlefield, and so he couldn’t let this go without a fight.

"Ya want some?!” he yelled, splashing water about with his arms. The myrmidon, however, would not be beaten at his own game that easily. “Forbidden Art: Whirlpool Whiplash Supreme!” he exclaimed, kicking about the water around him in arcs.

Brady then simply gave up on their waterfight, deciding to just simply tackle Owain, which he did, ending up with both of them soaked and caught up in a wet pseudo-wrestle.

Owain was the first to get up, and he then pulled Brady close to him, in a different kind of embrace… before they realized the warmth of the water added to their own was just too much, and separated, yet remained close.

“Heh, fun n’ game aside, there’s still something I wanna know,” the priest noted.

“Speak freely, my bosom companion!” Owain replied, with his usual smile.

“How did ya get 'em, those tickets? Musta costed a ton!” Brady said, and noticed that Owain looked away from him when he responded.

“I acquired them from the last mercenary job I did. My clients ended up not having the money,” he explained, adding, before the other man could interject. “Yes, again.”

The healer sighed and shook his head, before asking. “Ya already knew they didn’t got the money, didn’t ya?”

There was a pause, before Owain could admit it. “Well… in a certain manner of speaking, I… wasn’t expecting much retribution for that job… I-I’m sorry.”

The sound of wading was heard, and before the myrmidon could repeat his apology, Brady’s lips met his for a tender and slow kiss.

“W-Wait… You’re not mad at me? Taking up jobs without payment?” he inquired, but Brady simply bopped him on the head..

“A hero’s never idle… or so I hear from a certain someone. A certain someone what gives me funny feelings in my stomach,” Brady explained with a short smile, gaining another from Owain in return. "Yer just too good, sometimes."

"Too good for you?"

"No damn way!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 contains explicit content.

Their kissing in the hot spring continued, getting more playful by the minute. The myrmidon nipped his companion’s lower lip, causing it to bleed slightly, but he didn’t seem to care, vying then for Owain’s mouth and that alone.

“M-Maybe we should go do this thing back inside,” Brady muttered, both his and his boyfriend’s faces red from the water’s warmth and their own libido.

“Sounds like a plan,” Owain smiled, subconciously licking his lips at the thought, as he grabbed the other man’s hand and hurriedly guided him back into their cabin, which was mere steps away.

The pair was even gladder that they’d gotten this private cabin with a lone hot spring, now; slamming their door shut as they got inside. Not even having the patience or time to set up their bed, Owain extended a towel over the floor and lay on it, motioning for Brady to join him.

Brady stood frozen for a second, quietly relishing the sight before him - his boyfriend on the floor before him, skin wet from their joint bath, and desire in his eyes - calling him. 

Regaining motion, the priest gulped and breathed in, before crawling into Owain’s embrace, their kissing beginning anew - more passionate and messy - as their still-wet bodies wanted only to feel each other, their members already swollen and being rubbed against one another, causing the two boys to moan into each other's mouths.

“I gotta say, didn’t know this was included in the weekend package,” Brady noted as they pulled back for a second. “Not that I’m complainin’. I ain’t goin’ nowheres.”

The myrmidon smiled at the remark, brushing the side of his lover’s face with his thumb, also not having planned for it to happen, but now beginning to, hoping that his decision would surprise the other man in a good way…

Brushing Brady’s hair back with his hand - and oh. how he liked Brady’s looks with his hair pushed back - Owain pulled his head in closer, and the priest had no complaints about that either, kissing his boyfriend’s soaked and warm skin, before reaching his nipples with his lips.

Owain’s grip on his hair became tighter as he was teased there; having his tender and sensitive nipples suckled on and bitten was selling him on his own idea even faster, now.

The myrmidon’s hips rolled against Brady’s as he began to moan again. He then reached for a bag that had been thrown on the ground before, with his free hand ravaging its insides in search of something.

“Got it!” he was able to mutter in-between moans, holding a distinctive tube in his hand.

“Heh, we’ll need to swap positions for that,” the priest chuckled, giving Owain’s right nipple a last long lick before grabbing the tube from him.

“N-No. I want you to…” the hero-wannabe noted, his cheeks flaring even redder than before.

A shock of realization coursed through Brady’s body as he understood what Owain wanted; Sitting back, he then asked. “Y-Ya sure?" 

The poet nodded in affirmation, wanting to make the weekend getaway even more memorable. Not sparing any effort in order to do so.

Without any more hesitation, Brady poured the substance on his hands, playing with it for a while, before leaning forward, into the core of Owain’s open legs, spreading his cheeks apart and inserting one, and then two of his fingers inside.

Fulfilling his own desires, the violinst began to slather the substance on himself, watching as Owain squirmed, now riding his fingers in a rhythmical fashion and throwing back his head against the towel as he was being prepared.

"Ya want some?!” Brady exclaimed, hoping at least to amuse Owain and build up his own bravado with that line.

Owain’s cheeky smile served as all the confirmation that he needed. Leaning on top of him, Brady slowly entered him, with the myrmidon's legs wrapping around his waist and their kiss muffling the shorter man’s gasps, as it began.

With both of them unused to their roles for that evening, the act began very awkwardly; their movements not quite matching, and neither did their reflexes, but that fact couldn’t come close to spoiling their fun.

“H-How about we change positions?” the myrmidon proposed, huffing and struggling to catch his breath.

“Works for me,” Brady replied, slowly pulling himself out of his boyfriend, earning another moan from him for that.

The musician was about to reach for the lube once more, when Owain, who now sat before him, placed his hand on his and explained, with a half-smile on his face. “That’s not what I meant," 

Pushing the priest down to the floor, Owain then mounted him, slowly at first, but pressing more and more of his weight down on it as it went on.

Brady nails dug into his boyfriend’s thighs as he began to bob up and down while in that position, their movements weaving into each other’s more harmoniously than before.

"Gods…” Brady gasped as his cock went deeper inside, hoping that Owain was feeling just as good, now, and he seemed to be, his back arced back slightly, with his now-dyed hair dripping the spring water on the floor.

“My ideas are… always the best,” the poet declared, the slight pause between his words warranted by a surge of pleasure that almost threw him for a loop.

“Stuff of legends, as ya say… idiot,” Brady groaned, holding onto his boyfriend even stronger, being pushed closer to the edge, watching now as Owain began to stroke himself, still riding him and now using their movements to pleasure himself as well.

Letting go off his lover’s thigh with one of his hands, and now grasping the wet towel he was on, Brady came to his climax, gritting his teeth and gasping for air. It did not take long for Owain to follow, before falling on top of Brady and then rolling to his side.

The pair lay there for a minute, without much movement beyond their spasms, before Brady could comment. “I can’t believe I lasted this long, ya know?”

“You were great… almost as great as me… almost,” the myrmidon chuckled, letting Brady rest his head on his chest.

“I had heard good things about that position, but I wanted our debut of it to be special,” the hero explained.

“For once ya weren’t screwin’ with me,” the violinist noted, snorting at the other man’s statement.

“Exactly… You were the one screwing me this time,” Owain giggled, earning a weak punch to his chest from a flustered Brady.


End file.
